reinventing myself
by huntsmanassassin
Summary: I send myself to another universe. multiple of them, probably.


Okay, okay, I get it. Building a machine to take me to another world so I could escape from the year 2020 was stupid and petty. However, I don't give half a shit. I wanted out. The only way to do that, was to build an untested machine so complex and dangerous, that it had a 50/50 chance of just killing me outright. But it didn't! So suck on that! I managed to slip through the Bleed with absolutely minimal damage. Plus, I didn't receive any powers, which is a good thing because I didn't want them. Or, at least, I didn't think so at the time... if only I had known...

"You sure you don't want to come with me Aaron? This really is your last opportunity to get a redo.' I looked at him with a somewhat sad expression, but I already knew what he would say.

"No, Jason, I think I can still fix this place. It's going to take time and patience, but it can be done. I know I can't talk you out of this. I've tried but every time you just shake your head and give me a sad look, like you think I'm doomed to fail." He sighed and shook his head. "You have the right coordinates for... wherever you're going, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll come back one day. See how it's all gone down since I left. I'll miss you, man. See you on the other side." I chuckled and stepped onto the platform, smiling sadly and waving as that world slowly vanished. The last I saw was Aaron smiling, with tears running down his face,waving back, and, though I couldn't hear it, I saw him say, "I'll miss you, too."

When the world around me came back into focus, I was standing in an abandoned warehouse. I chuckled. "Right. Time to get to work." I set down my duffel bag and laid my suitcase down and opened it, and, when I saw what was inside, I just smiled like an idiot. "Max, you are an absolute lifesaver!" There were 2 sets of steel knuckles, 3 bullet proof shirts, and a daisho set. Also, there were 2 customized 1911s and a modded out MK 21.

So, I decided that the first thing I would do would be to hit a group of assholes storing money they had received for selling illegal weapons. I figured they were still around the area, since the only person in the comics I ever knew of being in Atlanta, Georgia was John Constantine, and I figured that he wouldn't bother with me or them because neither I, nor they, had shit to do with the occult. Anyways, there really aren't many gangs worth mentioning in the Atlanta area, but the one I was interested in was massive, if a bit under the radar: There was a group called the White Rebels, who operated as an extremist cell of the KKK. I decided stealing the illegally gained funds of a bunch of white supremacists was a good start to try and wipe the smirks off their faces. I had spent a lot of time in and around Atlanta back home. I really wished it had been smaller. Anyways, this group would probably be much the same as that one.

I waited, that night, at a warehouse just down from mine, where they would hang out, sell weapons, and store stolen money back in the Atlanta of my home universe. I was wearing clothing which was several different shades of grey, including a full mask, which blends in much better than black does, by the way. My distaste about people thinking that just because it's dark and they're wearing black that they're hidden aside, I didn't have to wait for very long. About 12 guys, dressed in white, with some rather obvious Nazi and other racist symbols adorning their clothing and bodies, came to the warehouse doors and knocked in a pattern. The doors opened and they went inside, followed swiftly and silently by me. The lighting inside was awful. There were so many shadows to hide in that I could have taken all of them out without ever being seen. I was only here for one thing, though. I decided to grab the money and leave. Unfortunately, I didn't account for them having somebody with super strength. Which, I mean, I really should have, but, I just wasn't thinking about that stuff at the time. I managed to find where they were storing the money, which wasn't even heavily guarded. They had one guy. That was it.

This is the part where it all went wrong. I slipped past Muscles Mcgee and opened a window out the back of the room. Then I tossed one of the cases out because I thought I could escape with a few of them. Yeah… great idea, me. Muscles Mcgee heard that and whipped around and saw me. I honestly thought it was all about to be over, like, I seriously saw my life flash in front of my eyes. When the guy went to hit me, I instinctively blocked and waited for the inevitable with my eyes squeezed shut. I went flying and left a huge dent in the metal wall. I was surprised that nothing was broken. As he was about to hit me again, I stuck out a hand and something strange happened. A ghostly grey shield appeared in front of my hand and stopped the guy's fist. With no time to wonder what the hell that was, I climbed out the window, grabbed the case, and ran.

I got back to the warehouse I had appeared in earlier. I put the briefcase full of money into my duffel bag and changed my clothes. After that, I hoisted my duffel bag onto my shoulder, grabbed one of my 1911s and put it into the shoulder holster that was with it, put the steel knuckles into my pockets, closed up the suitcase, and started walking, dragging it behind me. I was so confused about what the hell that power was. Was it just the shield? Could I conjure other things? Were there limitations? I needed to know. In the midst of my musings, I finally found a place to stay for the night. It looked like it had been abandoned for 5 years or more. Perfect. It was pretty small, but there was a trapdoor in one room that led to an underground space with a lot of room. Probably some kind of old bunker. I smiled. This place was perfect.


End file.
